Finding Dark
by sleepykit
Summary: Another one shot that turned into a two shot. Sorry about that. What if Dark came back? What if...
1. Dark

Chapter 2: At First

Date 06.11.06

Losing Daisuke had hurt beyond all words, especially since this time there was no going back. Dark, who was usually composed even in the face of deepest trouble, felt like crying for a change. He floated in the gray nothingness, so different than the warm place he lived in between hosts, and wondered if his future was already over. In this place, where time seemed to have no meaning, Dark didn't even know if he was alone or not.

He tried to move but found that he couldn't stir a single muscle, and he didn't need to either. Unable to tell up from down in this confusing world, the thief closed his eyes and relaxed, noting that he was no longer breathing. _Guess you have to be human to breathe_, he thought. Forever suddenly meant something to the dark-haired thief; it was here and there was no escaping it.

Suddenly a voice cut through Dark's lazy thoughts. "Do you want to go back, Phantom Thief Dark Mousy?"

Confused, Dark tried to look around, but there was no one there. He struggled to move in the direction he thought the voice was coming from, but to no avail. Strangely, his expression did not change, and he looked just as peaceful now as he did during a robbery, perfectly composed and unafraid. After all, he wasn't human and for all the kindness of the Niwa, his emotions were not human either.

"Yeah, I do," he said with a smirk. "What's it to you?"

The voice replied, "It's a gift from the one who cares about you, thief. Use it wisely because there are no second chances."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

His question went unanswered, not for the first or last time in his life. Sudden pain rushed up his spine and exploded in bright waves in his head. The thief screamed, feeling as if his head would just explode. For a few seconds longer he clung to consciousness, but he couldn't last forever against the hurt and slipped into the darkness. Sleep claimed him for a time, and somewhere the voice giggled.

The voice then spoke again, but this time to a totally different entity floating elsewhere in the same void. "I guess you win."

"How could I lose when all Dark wants is to be with that brat?" asked the pale angel.

The voice replied, "Don't you have any attachments, Sir Krad?"

Krad was about to casually reply that he didn't, but in the end that wasn't true. His first host had been one of those precious people who cared about Krad deeply, and if the angel had attachments at all, it was to him. Sadly, human lives were short and happened only once, so his creator was long gone and only sad memories remained.

"I haven't in a very long time," Krad said finally. "And even if I had, what are their life times to me? They vanish like dust."

"That last part comes with being a being like yourself, Krad. You don't quite live by the same clock." The voice sighed. "Well, I wish that you both find what you're looking for out of the human world. From ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."

Krad groaned as the pain took him, but unlike his very other, he didn't bother to struggle and let the soothing blackness carry him away. The owner of the quiet voice watched the scene without batting an eye. As expected, it was all going according to her plans, and she rarely ever made mistakes.

"Good bye to both of you. May Daisuke live a life he well deserves, as well as Satoshi. You two have meddled enough in those lives."

* * *

Daisuke was not one to argue with fate, especially when his took him to the best art school in town, but somehow he still felt empty inside. After losing Dark to whatever the hell Black Wings had been, definitely not just artwork anymore, Daisuke had done his best to cope, to live again. 

He was drawing again while sitting beside his bedroom window, and as in the last six paintings, Dark was a part of his art. For some reason, those pictures sold much better than the landscapes he used to work with, and somehow Daisuke wanted everyone to get to know Dark. Sighing, he leaned up against a wall and relaxed.

"You shouldn't dwell on it," said Satoshi as he walked into Daisuke's bedroom.

Daisuke sighed and replied, "I can almost hear him. I don't know why or how, but it's as if he is calling to me."

Satoshi sat down beside his not-quite-enemy and took Daisuke's hand. "We can't keep living in the past, Daisuke. Either of us."

"Am I going crazy, Sato? I've got the most wonderful girlfriend, best friends, and good grades, and I'm still not happy somehow." The red-head cringed.

"You've lost a good friend, Dai. You're definitely not going crazy." He got up. "Now come on, the twins are waiting."

Daisuke stood up and waved to the girls standing outside his window. He smiled at Sato and the two nearly ran downstairs for a promised day at the amusement park. Daisuke pushed his feelings aside and only the vague echo remained. Why were Dark's screams echoing in his head after all this time?

* * *

Dark awoke on cold, marble floor and groaned softly. He looked up at the ceiling and guessed that he must be at the museum, although not which one or what he was doing there. The thief tried to sit up but found that it wasn't an option. Every part of his body ached, and even the slightest twitch was too much. 

_Just great,_ Dark thought. _And the first cop that sees me is going to have a field day explaining this._

He heard footsteps and then saw a familiar face hovering above him. "Awake? Finally."

Dark wanted to beat some fate senseless. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. I think I'll just take advantage of the situation." Krad picked up the other side of his very soul and walked ever so slowly back home.


	2. Daisuke

Disclaimer: D N Angel belongs to its respective author. :)

Summary: Just fluff and the idea that Dakr and Krad aren't quite as gone as they could be. Just a thought...

**Together Again **

Years had passed since the two pieces of the Black Wings were placed back into the artwork from whence they'd come. The curse should've ended forever and everyone should've been happy, but Daisuke felt more alone as ever, even more so than at the very beginning of this whole mess when his crush had turned him down.

His parents tried to be supportive and said that they understood, but the truth hurt even more: they didn't. Of all the living members of his family, only Daisuke's grandfather had ever spent time with the infamous Phantom Thief, and even he had very little feeling for the teen. Daisuke doubted anyone would believe him if he came outright and said that he had fallen in love with a cocky voice in his head.

Daisuke was sixteen now and attending high school, almost ready to move onto college. His favorite past time was still art, and he spent a lot of time in the art room or outside, drawing to his heart's content. Most of his pictures pertained to Dark and his endeavors, but the artwork was magnificent and often praised. The red-haired boy in his school uniform had already appeared in the newspaper several times as the artist of the week.

That particular spring day, Daisuke had skipped school to go see the Black Wings again. He went every few months to see the statue and wish Dark farewell. Usually Satoshi came with him, but today the commander was busy at work and Daisuke hadn't wanted to bother him. Satoshi had changed a lot, grown a lot gentler, and spent quite a bit of his time with Risa. They weren't the best of friends, bur Daisuke knew that something akin to friendship had grown between them, and as far as the red-head was concerned, it was for the best. No one could survive without friends.

He arrived at the museum shortly before noon and stood on the front steps, looking up at the gargoyles that perched on the roof. He was about to go in when something moved between two of the stone-faced monsters that were supposed to be guarding this place. That same something, or someone, spread his or her white wings and flew away in the direction of the Lower District.

"Krad?" Daisuke whispered, suddenly shivering in fear.

It couldn't have possibly been the white devil, Daisuke was sure of that. He knew for a fact that both Dark and his nemesis—and other half—Krad were gone for good and were not coming back for any reason whatsoever. Still, the wings had been too big to belong to a bird and too white. Even the seagulls didn't have wings quite like that.

Still a little shaky in the knees, Daisuke took off in the direction that the wings had gone, trusting his instincts. He had not been raised as a member of the Niwa family without learning a few neat tricks, after all.

* * *

The Phantom Thief, also known as Dark, awoke to utter darkness but found that he was neither surprised nor particularly happy with the situation. For the last nearly two years he had awoken in much the same state, courtesy of Krad and his new friends, and somehow after a time it had gone from being frightening to simply the norm. He didn't even bother rattling the handcuffs or the bed anymore. 

He thought back to the horror of the night before, when Krad had taken him again and again, but nothing felt broken and the only part of his body that was actually sore rested between his legs. A small miracle that, he decided given the events of the night. A small miracle indeed.

The night before, and pretty much every night, went about the same. While during the day, Krad's friends were allowed to have fun with the helpless thief, the nights belonged to Krad, always. Krad knew how to hurt people, how to bring pain without leaving marks behind, and he used that on Dark more often than not. Krad had an appetite, too, for sexual gratification and Dark was his victim, whether he wanted it or not. For a creature whose lust had never actually gotten anywhere, this was torture, night after night. Worse, there seemed to be end and at this point, even the beginning was starting to blur. For all that Dark's whole life had been based on love, this was not what he had in mind, by any means of the imagination.

Dark stretched as best as he could, letting the tensions in his muscled out and then relaxed again, feeling the softness of the pillow under his head and a blanket over him. Both of those things were a recent addition; Krad was going soft, apparently. The thief was completely naked but warm under the covers and despite the blindfold over his eyes he knew it was nighttime; otherwise some light always got into the small room.

_Just another day,_ he thought.

For Dark, the days had blurred into each other, from one to the next. They were all filled with pain and pleasure, mixed together, and he could see no way out of it now. He struggled to escape sometimes, but often enough by the time he awoke, it was far too late to do anything. From the moment Krad had found him in the museum until now, Dark hadn't seen a single opportunity to escape. Krad, like Dark, was just that good.

They were two sides of the same coin, after all.

Dark could only think of one person who could save him from this ever lasting nightmare, and as far as he knew, little Daisuke had not even an inkling of their return. Dark had fallen in love with his tamer, his one true friend, and he had been willing to stay mum about that love for the sake of the friendship. _Look where that got me,_ he thought to himself as he felt Krad approach him.

Again.

Dark's screams echoed in the small apartment, for a change not going unheard. No matter how often or how well it was done, rape could never be called by another name. It wasn't some movie where the victim went from struggling to willingness in ten seconds or less. This was real and it hurt. Skin tore and muscles cramped, body writhed in pain and utter humiliation. This was surrender because anything else brought even more pain, because the consequences of struggling might just be death.

* * *

Daisuke was not one to panic, ever, but as he stepped into the small apartment and looked around, he came damn close for a change. He'd followed the wings to this place, doing his best to keep out of sight and seen Krad—now definitely identified as such—enter the apartment. Daisuke had waited and in about seven hours, the angelic demon had left again. It looked like he was going somewhere for a while, so Daisuke took a moment and snuck into the apartment. Picking the lock was easy as pie and he was in. 

Maybe he didn't want to be.

Seven hours meant he'd missed most of school and would be home late, but those were acceptable consequences if he could just find out who had screamed so loudly. There had been infinite terror in that voice, and no matter who it was, Daisuke couldn't just leave them. He looked around the apartment, saw clothes that may have been made by his mother hanging in a closet and began to shiver.

Picking up a cell phone with shaking fingers, Daisuke dialed a number he knew by heart. Placing the phone to his ear shakily, he waited for the dial tone and then heard it dialing. A voice came on.

"This is Satoshi Hikari speaking."

"Sato, I found them. Both of them." Daisuke tried to keep his voice steady. "Lower district, by the water. Building 13, room 204."

There was a moment of silence and then Satoshi said, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't lose it on me, Dai, okay?"

Daisuke swallowed and looked towards the bedroom. "Okay, I'll be all right."

"Cruel bastard," Satoshi said, meaning Krad, and hung up.

As Daisuke walked into the bedroom and approached the large, four poster bed, he had to agree with Satoshi's sentiment. The sight that greeted him was enough to make Dai cry a little.

He knelt down beside the bed and looked at Dark, terrified and utterly sad that he had not come any sooner. The thief lay on the bed, naked and uncovered, his lithe body still for the moment. Small, thin cuts littered his chest and they were recent enough to still be bleeding a little. Handcuffs kept him from moving, and he was both blindfolded and gagged. Still, the thief was very much awake despite that. Daisuke resisted the urge to run away and placed his hand on Dark's cheek instead.

"Dark?" he asked softly.

The purple-haired teen nodded once, remembering that familiar voice. He was embarrassed before Daisuke, tainted where the innocent boy was as pure as they came, probably even now. Two years had passed, and Dark was curious as to what sort of man Daisuke had become, just not like this. From the moment he had awoken in the museum, still paralyzed and disoriented, he had wanted to find Daisuke. Problem was, Krad had found him first and all the rest of Dark's plans had gone down the drain from there.

"Satoshi's coming, so don't worry," Daisuke said as he covered Dark with a blanket.

He was going to set Dark free right then and there but then heard noises from the hallway and hid underneath the large bed. To his utter horror, Krad was back.

Krad's voice came from the kitchen, loud and clear. "Who's here? Answer me!"

Daisuke knew he couldn't hide, so he scrambled up out of his hiding spot and stood between Krad and Dark's bed. He was angry, about as angry as Daisuke could ever get, and he was not going to mutely take this. Krad had done many bad things in his life, but in the end, nothing was as bad as this. Nothing.

"Ah, so it's you," Krad said, leering.

Daisuke shrugged and took a few steps forward. Krad tried to knock him aside, but the boy rolled out of the way and attacked the angel. He wasn't going to win this battle on his own, but as he was slammed against the wall for the third time, Satoshi appeared. Gunshots rang out and the now mortal demon dropped to the floor into a pool of his own blood.

"Well, that's that," Satoshi said. "God, I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Daisuke rushed over to the bed and winced again. Dark had fight with his restraints when he was afraid that Dai would get hurt and it showed in his wrists and ankles. Satoshi walked over and checked Krad's body, verifying that the demon was only unconscious for now. Despite being shorter, he swung Krad over one shoulder and waved to Daisuke.

"Take your thief home. I'll take care of Krad," he said softly. "Boy do we have a lot to…talk about."

Daisuke nodded and looked between Dark and Satoshi. "If you need any help, call."

"Of course, valiant prince. Now save your sacred maiden and go home. Those love sick eyes are starting to scare me."

Daisuke blushed and looked at the floor, only to hear Satoshi say, "You better take it easy with him for a while. If I'm not mistaken, Krad here has been teaching your little thief all about the joys of rape and torture."

"What!"

"Let's just say Krad likes his lovers broken. I keep thanking my lucky stars that Krad could never get his paws on me." Satoshi whistled and left the apartment. "Bye, Daisuke. See you tomorrow at school."

Daisuke knelt beside Dark and began taking off the handcuffs. "Don't worry, Dark. Krad's not coming back. If Satoshi's mood is any indication, he'll keep Krad occupied."

When he finally could, the thief wrapped his arms weakly around Daisuke and wouldn't dare let go, for fear that this wonderful dream would vanish.

* * *

Two years was a long time, but strangely enough, it took only two days to put Dark back together again. Not quite humpty dumpty.

* * *

sleepykit: I may or may not keep going. For now just call it complete and end it there, and if I feel partocularly happy I'll add more about what happened before Daisuke found Krad as well as after the fact. Read and Rate if you want. 


End file.
